


Border Keep

by imaginary_golux



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella and Snow White can't see each other often, so they make the most of it when they can.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Border Keep

Cinderella’s Prince tells her that maids’ work is unsuited for a royal lady, and anyhow princesses should not know anything about how servants live; she must forget that time, or at any rate never speak of it to him. He does his marital duty…dutifully, and leaves her in her wide cold bed to spend the nights alone, as is proper.

Snow White’s Prince wanted a trophy, a beautiful corpse to show off to friends and rivals; a living wife is a poor second prize. He beds her once a week, as she lies stiff and pale beneath him, and on the other nights enjoys his mistresses, who are plump and blonde and common, and fall in and out of favor with the breeze.

When they are allowed, Cinderella and Snow White meet at the keep between their Princes’ countries, a tiny border castle where the servants are all so much in awe of the most beautiful women in two countries that they would not dare to guess what happens in the single bedchamber that the princesses share. Or perhaps they pity the princesses, bound in loveless marriages; in any case, they never speak a word of what they may have guessed.

In the keep’s bedchamber, Cinderella and Snow White meet at the center of the huge soft bed, and twine themselves together like twin vines, mouths meeting eagerly. The Princes never kiss like this, open-mouthed and hungry, but the princesses devour each other. Cinderella, still strong from years of labor, holds her smaller companion down, kissing each inch of snow-pale skin, reveling in the tiny whimpers which turn slowly into moans and pleas for more, yes, anything. Snow White, still innocent at heart, explores her lover’s body each time as though it were the first, discovering anew the places which make Cinderella cry out in pleasure, or laugh, or beg.

When they are sated, so late into the night that false dawn lights the sky, they wrap themselves around each other and kiss until they fall asleep, mouths pressed together, legs entangled. They never say, ‘I love you,’ to each other, but they know, and that is – that must be – enough.

**Author's Note:**

> It was decided in comments at the Kink Meme that Snow White's husband runs off with one of Cinderella's stepsisters; Cinderella's husband runs off with Snow White's evil stepmother; and the respective courts are so very embarrassed about this that they make Cinderella and Snow White joint rulers of both countries, and they live happily ever after.


End file.
